Sick Melody
by h0waboutforever
Summary: SASHAY/EMISON ONE-SHOT: Sasha taking care of a sick Shay, and singing her to sleep. Bc who doesn't like being sung to sleep by a beautiful person? Fluffy & warm and just overall cuteness!


**p.s. the song I use is latch by disclosure x sam smith. But the one I had in mind while writing this is a cover by daniela andrade. It's so calming I love it &amp; it fits well with this. Ill leave a link at the end if you're interested in listening to it. **

* * *

Sasha POV:

I walk onto the Pretty Little Liars set this morning with a coffee in hand, along with 4 more balanced in my other. Walking into Ashley's dressing room, I spot Lucy and Troian running some lines on the couch while Ashley sits at her vanity, typing away at her phone. "Where's Shay?" I ask scanning the room as I set the drinks down on the coffee table.

"I don't know." Lucy shrugs at me as she looks over the script in her hand. "I think she might be sick. She said yesterday she wasn't feeling too good." Troian chimes in from her place next to Lucy on the couch. "She hasn't texted any of you guys?" I ask calmly, trying to hide the eagerness threatening to spill from my voice.

"Nope. She probably told her manager she's not coming in. We're just gonna have to film the parts that don't involve her." Ashley adds as she continues to scroll through her phone. "Ahh okay. Poor thing." I mumble to myself in disappointment.

I go to sit on one of the single person couches, leaning back as I bring my coffee to my lips— contemplating on asking to do my scenes first so I can leave early to check on her. "I'll be right back guys." I say moments later as I stand up and make my way out of Ashely's dressing room and downstairs to the writers and production team.

After much convincing, they agree to let me do my scenes first, because of a 'family emergency' I had to get to. Wrapping up I grab my stuff and head to my car, pulling out my phone to search for Shay's name as I open my car door and jump in. The phone rings a few times before she picks up "Hello." Her voice answers, nasally and scratchy. "Hi baby, are you okay?" I ask with concern laced in my voice.

"I'm really not feeling good Sasha. I totally feel like I just got hit by a bus." I hear her groan heavily over the phone. My heart flutters at the sound of her voice, even when she's sick her voice never fails to make my heart beat rapidly. "I'm coming over okay? I'll bring you food and medicine, and we can watch movies until you get better." I say with a warm smile as I drive my way to the grocery store.

"You don't have to do that love. Don't you have scenes to do today?" She asks, "I don't want them to get upset with you about scheduling. I've already messed part of it up." She adds, coughing slightly into the phone. I shake my head at her, "I've already done my parts for today. Told them it was a family emergency and that I had to leave early." I respond as I pull into a parking space in front of the store.

"Babe you didn't have to do that, seriously. I'm completely fi-" She lets out another terrible sounding cough, letting out a groan of pain after she's done clearing her throat. "You were saying?" I question as I raise an eyebrow. Taking a shopping cart and pushing it into the store. "I'm gonna nap til you get here." She sighs in defeat. "Okay I'll be there soon." I say with a smile before hanging up.

* * *

Shay POV:

I lie in bed with my eyes closed. My overhead fan on full blast, along with my tall floor fan that's directly blowing air along my aching, feverish body. I groan as I shift slowly on my bed, "Why God, why." I ask dramatically with my scratchy voice.

A good 40 minutes after getting off of the phone with Sasha I stir in my bed, waking up to hear a rattling coming from my front door. Seconds later a dinging sound chimes through the house, indicating a door has been opened. "Shay?" I hear Sasha's voice boom through my house as she shuts the door. I hear Angel sprint towards the living room, her nails shuffling agains the hard floors.

"Well hello there. Where's your mommy?" Sasha asks Angel in an adorable baby voice, she barks in return as she runs back into my bedroom. "There you are." Sasha says as she walks in the room and over to the side of the bed, sitting down next to me. "How are you feeling?" She ask softly as she bring the back of her hand to my cheek and forehead.

"Like death." I respond as I stare at her weakly. "Yeah I can see, you're burning up." She says as she stands up again, walking to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" I pout at the now empty space next to me on the bed.

Minutes later she emerges from the bathroom with a wet rag in her hands, placing it on my forehead. "Sasha it's wet." I whine to her. She leans down to place a kiss on my cheek. "Duh. Don't be such a baby." She laughs, walking back out of my room. "I'm gonna make you food I'll be right back." She shouts to me.

* * *

Sasha POV:

"Your mommy is sick. So we gotta give her a lot of love an attention." I say to Angel as she tilts her head at me, barking in response. I giggle, leaning down to give her a piece of cooked chicken I've prepared.

Finishing up with the chicken soup I take a bed tray out to place the bowl on, along with a banana and a glass of orange juice. I pick it up steadily and slowly start on my way back to the room with Angel in tow.

"Shay, sit up for me." I announce to her. She turns her head to look at me, slowly shifting her body to sit against her headboard as she takes the wet rag from her forehead. "You have no idea how much I appreciate you." She says with a weak yet loving smile. My stomach turns and my heart thuds at her words. "Anything for my favorite person." I respond with a small grin as I set the tray of food in front of her— placing pills in her hand for her to take.

"Favorite? You sure about that?" She challenges me with a slight grin as she downs the medicine with orange juice and starts on her food. I tilt my head at her and narrow my eyes, "Never been so sure about anything." I say, brining my hand up to brush strands of hair out of her face.

"Well..you just happen to be my favorite too, so glad to see we're on the same page." She retorts, kissing the palm of my hand that's resting on her cheek before going back to eating her food.

I stare at her while she finishes up, helplessly infatuated by everything that is Shay. From her soft brown hair, to her perfectly sculpted face, and her beautiful sun-kissed skin. She starts to eat her food slow and seductively, and my hearts starts to race, watching her lick her spoon slowly.

She bursts out laughing seconds later, leaning back and holding her tummy from the pain emitting through her body from shaking of laughter—her face changes as she lets out a horrible cough. I scrunch my nose and narrow my eyes at her in annoyance, "Shannon you're not funny." I say getting off the bed to strip from my uncomfortable clothes. "And take it easy, you need to rest. Not laugh like a maniac."

She continues to giggle behind me as I rummage through her dresser in front of her bed. "I'm sick and I still manage to get you all worked up." She says crawling to the edge of the bed, watching me undress.

"Shannon. Shut up." I kick my pants off, throwing them in her hamper along with my shirt, clad in my panties and bra. Her giggling stops, unexpectedly feeling a pair of dainty hands come in contact with my hips, her fingers dancing against my skin. "You don't need those." Her voice lustful as she motions towards the change of clothes in my grasp.

"You're sick, hun." I reluctantly object, gliding my hand over hers, peeling them from their firm grasp around my waist. "You need to rest, how many times do i have to tell you." I add as I turn around, grabbing her face, placing a warm kiss to her forehead. "Come, lay down." I walk around to the side of the bed, pushing the covers down and patting the sheets.

"Baby, c'mooon." She coos at me, "I know you'll make me feel better." She says in her sick, raspy voice as she bats her eyelashes at me, biting down on her lip as her eyes rake the length of my body - which still lacks of clothing. She crawls up the bed deliberately slow and risqué-like.

"Shannon Mitchell, I am not falling for your aesthetics right now." I roll my eyes at her, when in reality, the aesthetic of Shay is nothing short of desirable. This would all be going down much differently if she hadn't fallen sick, "Just come here so I can tuck you in and snuggle you back to health." I demand softly, setting my hands on my hips.

She pouts in defeat before wiggling under the covers— I stare at her questioningly as she shifts awkwardly under the covers, moving her arm from under the sheets to reveal her shorts dangling from her finger and throwing them across the room, her shirt moments after.

* * *

Shay POV:

After wiggling out of my clothes, I gesture my finger in a 'come hither' motion to Sasha, pulling the covers away, exposing the spot next to me. "Come." I say biting down on my lip, attempting to draw her in with a suggestive glance.

She smiles warmly as she walks over and scoots in next to me— sliding her arm under my head and draping her other over my waist, pulling my body into hers. I feel her cheek rest against my forehead. "You're hot." She whispers, turning to kiss my head.

"Thank you." I giggle, burying my face into the crook of her neck, placing a chaste kiss on her pulse point and taking in the fading scent of her perfume. "Definitely not what I meant but you're welcome." She chuckles, gliding her fingers along my spine in a repetitive up and down motion. I hum against the skin of her neck in satisfaction— feeling the softness of her touch.

* * *

Sasha POV:

I lay there silently with Shay tucked into my side— her breathing starting to even out against my skin, indicating she's falling asleep from the medicine she had taken earlier. I continue to rub up and down her body soothingly, as if it'll make her recover faster from her little cold.

I close my eyes as I softly begin with my melodic voice, "You lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down. You, you enchant me, even when you're not around." I feel her squirm against me, wanting to get closer, "If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down. I'm latching on, babe. Now I know what I have found."

I continue to sing quietly as she places tiny kisses along my neck. I smile wrapping my arms firmly around her— giving a gentle squeeze, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love. I think we're close enough, could I lock in your love…"

I shift slightly, wanting to take in her beautiful face— her eyes closed with a soft grin plastered on. She blindly lifts her hand up, placing it gently on my face, rubbing her thumb across my cheek, "Continue." she requests in her sleepy voice. "Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching onto you."

Coming to the end of my attempt to lull Shay to sleep, I glance back down at her to see her sleeping soundly in my arms. A smile adorns my face as I lean down, not caring that she's sick anymore and place a soft kiss to her lips— closing my eyes, letting sleep settle in.

* * *

**The song: **

** /danielasings/latch**

**Enjou! :D**


End file.
